PaRappas Valentines Day
by thesuperzeus1
Summary: PaRappa stays home and Lammy is out on a huge tour on her career, PaRappa is depressed that Lammy isn't messaging or responding to his messages.. PaRappa is assuming that she is cheating, so will PaRappa find out that Lammy is cheating, or it is it all his head Playing games with him? Read this to find out! PaRappaxLammy


Parappa's Feelings to Lammy

From TSZ1

DEDICATED to : Her

Prologue: (Told by Lammy) I love him, I take care of him, I... I... I need him. ~~~ he is my world and type all in one person, i never thought i would think to be with him... I always want a guy who can cook, can listen to my feelings and especially make love to me. the best moment with him was that he wrote me a song and actually winned my heart, i love you PaRappa and everytime i work and do my school work doesnt mean im ignoring you or i don't wanna deal with you, i just wish i had the time to be with you and hold you also kiss you...  
but it has take my time..  
i'm so so sorry PaRappa i wish i can tell you what i'm doing all the time but i have to do this for myself,  
and so we can make more money than our concert. just think of us making more time for us and maybe make a big family and have beautiful children... i wanna be with you for the rest of my life... but time will tell and wait to see if our lives will be stronger or will end...to let you know... i love you more than you love me...

Perspective: PaRappa

Every day, i have been alone in these days on touring.. never received a letter or a simple call from you.  
feels like i'm being ignored by someone i cared about... i always messaged, and called you.. everytime i look at my feed, you always post pictures of you and your fans... especially guys. they always seem bad news when they smile like they were about to get some...  
i cry when you post depressing stuff, and i try comfort you, and been ignored by that other post i tagged you in.  
i cry every day, never been so sad and lonely. never feel loved, and comfort.i starved myself when i wait for you. as i heard the door opened, i felt happy as i run to the front door, and seen who it is. it was her the person i talked about.

But she came back with a smile on her face.  
as i look away, due to the fact that she never send anything. she realised the face i made. she threw her backpack, and hold me while crying saying " why didn't you message me, what did i do wrong" she cried so hard, and i realised that i felt the same way. i cried with her explained how i felt, and what happened.  
she told me " i never have the courage to message back an-an-and i just wanna give you space. i-i thought it would make you mad at me" she cried so hard that i cried with her. her and i cried while cuddling.  
As i apologized to her and told her, "Lammy I'm so sorry, i want to make it up to you. How about we cuddle? You like that, right?"  
She quickly with no hesitation noded and nuzzle me with a cute lil whimper, as i pet her head and slowly falling asleep.

So we slept with each other , and i woke up and see she was watching me sleeping. i blushed and said "where you watching me sleeping?" she nodded, she kissed me while i hold her hand. she said she was sorry, but i forgive her,  
i kiss her softly, she kissed my shoulder, she was getting lil too cuddly as i blushed,  
and let her be cuddly, as i still felt bad about her in the morning with that argument happened.  
she was getting more naughty and i was about to say something. she quickly kissed me and said "i will give you something that, i should of done before i left town" she took her pants and bra off as she left everything on.  
her breast figure was perfect, not to big and not to small. her lil nipples poked out as she was biting her lips.

My mind was so numb i just jump on her, and kissed her deeply as i caressed her breast. she moaned and shivered,  
"p-p-PaRappa, my gosh i never thought you would be like this, despite your "size" i-i-i'm so nervous " said Lammy.  
my tongue intertwine with hers, my hand felt her soft breast that it was heaven to touch.  
Lammy was getting wet for PaRappa and said " p-PaRappa, please love me. show me how much you love me" i was getting hotter by the second and i couldn't handle it anymore.  
so i took off mine and her clothes, and start sucking her breast, as i help her learning to rub my manhood. she said "p-p-PaRappa i didn't know it was gulp, b-b-big."  
her whole body was shivering, and she was moaning my name as i was rubbing her body. she wanted his cock no doubt about it. she felt his cock throbbing and veiny as she couldnt stop rubbing it as she wonders. if she wants to suck my cock or not, as i was enjoying myself, she pinned me on my back as she was determined if she need it and i said "lammy, what are you do-" "shshsh. i will take care of you, my love~" Lammy said it with a raspy romantic voice, as she was close to my mane, she grabbed it and was breathing with her horny ways.  
she tapped my cock with her tongue and kissed the tip. i moaned with so much pleasure as she was teasing my cock.  
my cock is throbbing harder and bigger. i start to feel the sensation I never felt before, as she was done teasing me.

She went and putted my cock in her mouth, and sucked all the way, up and down, she even the biggest sin,  
in teasing... she twirled her tounge around my cock and sucked all the way to my member, i couldn't hold it in, she was doing this for 5 minutes, and i told her "my fucking gosh, oh noodles almighty! i'm gonna cum so hard" she took it all the way and i gave her all of my love juice, as she was drinking my man juice, i felt like she needed something in return,

She opened her mouth to show that she drank all the cum, i kissed her neck and went down to her beautiful, virgin,  
and wet pussy, my eyes couldn't resist and i feel so hypnotized, the thoughts in my head couldn't stop saying.  
"i have craved this since i saw her in her panties while we sleep together over the years" my tongue couldn't stop licking my lips, i went to spread softly to her pussy and she whimpered and moan, she was squirming and i licked her pussy slowly as i was doing licking techniques.  
as i was licking, i went lick inside her as she was moaning louder and louder, my mind said "it is a dream come true, can't believe that it tasted that good, and my beautiful girlfriend moans like how i imagined it"  
i kept on eating her like it was my last meal, she said " i-i-i am gonna be more crazy,if you keep doing that." as i kept licking her deeper then i saw a little bump on top of her womanhood, matt told me if i saw this lil bump on a woman's pussy, he told me to rub it in a weird way. then i did it, i rubbed it like he told me to, she screams in pleasure and now i know her dirty lil' secret as she did it right in front of me...  
she moan like a cat (nnnyah~~~ ), i smirked and she blushed as she knew what i am about to do.

i spread her legs m0re as i make myself comfortable and ready to be inside her, i slowly tease her,  
she said "stop teasing me" "so.. what do you want me to do" as i knew i was the shit head parappa.  
"i want you to... mumble mumble..." said lammy "im sorry what was that" said parappa.  
"i want you to... fuck me..." lammy said it with lil sass, i said this sarcastically "what" lammy had fed up and yelled "PARAPPA FUCK MY PUSSY AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! " i smirked and put my cock inside her, as i felt her tight sensation around my cock, " ooohhh fuck! it's tight " i felt her pussy getting tighter lammy moaned "nnnyyaaa~~ my fucking word it's so good, i finally did it ~~" lammy has finally felt parappa's big cock and her eyes rolled back with satisfaction, as i thrust and felt her wet walls keep on getting tighter and demanding me to go harder, it's getting more challenging because my cock is getting stuck in her pussy.  
"lammy, i love you so much and i cant believe how horny you are... wanting my cock so bad "as i said with much lack of tone since i am having sex, lammy wanted to see the true potential of parappa of sex.  
she clicked and start french kissing with parappa and tongue actions, "i want you to cum in me... its my safe day"  
said lammy with an very horny attitude and with an desperate tone. "my fuck lammy, i love it when you kiss me while we fuck. you couldn't believe the dreams i was having" i said with a lil tiring voice, lammy said with a raspy tone " i knew how bad you wanted my juicy pussy ever since we started dating, and like you always say... you gotta believe !" she moan as she was about to break and climax.  
i couldn't believe, how wild, it can be from a nervous nelly. i am happy that i have her for my valentine...  
huh even hell im confident enough saying my future love life because in my gut i believe me and her are gonna be married and have a beautiful family with a badass band career.

As i was thinking of the moment, i heard a muffling voice saying "rafa... perafa... parappa! i'm cumming"  
i hurried and tried to play catch up and i couldn't ever think that this moment would happen out of all fucking places as i started to feel my cock, twitching and throbbing harder.  
"I'm cumming…" we hold each other and kissed as i pumped my cum inside her…..  
As she squirted, i went to lay down by her and kiss her one more time, then i went. To hold her hand. And she said "i love you so much" "i love you to" as i said that, i snuggle with her and kissed. And that is what i celebrated for valentines day.

The End 


End file.
